


French Vanilla

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help, Improper use of ice cream, Kinda, Kinda?, Light D/s, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, bottom!mikey, gayass ending, idk i ended it with some fluff, in this house we fucking love Ray Toro and his huge dick, mikey is a size queen, this is so dumb, top!Ray, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Set around 2001-2002)Mikey and Ray live together as roommates, keeping a shitty little apartment room to themselves in Jersey for a while till the band really takes off. They often take turns getting groceries, but this time they go together. Mikey wanted ice cream, then fucks around in a hair place to get more gel for his stupidly greased hairstyle. They get home, chaos insues.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Ray Toro
Kudos: 30





	French Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> thhis is fuckin uhhh. Dumb. i was at work stocking ice cream and i was conveniently thinking abt mikey way at the same time..., so when i put the two together in i was like... hmmm... i have an idea. my horny brain took over. now here's this shit.

"God dammit," Mikey groans, closing the lid back on the tub of French vanilla flavored ice cream, "the fuckin' ice cream melted."

"Well maybe if you didn't take 38 and a half years in that hair place we would've gotten home faster, _thus_ , the ice cream still being cold." Ray giggles, setting the rest of the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter. He's not mad, Mikey was the one who wanted the stupid ice cream anyway.

Mikey just huffs and moves to put the ice cream in the freezer, complaining about how much he wanted to eat some when they got home.

Ray cracks a grin at that, and stops Mikey before he can put the tub on the freezer shelf. He grabs Mikey's skinny bicep and takes the tub from his hand. With his other hand still on the freezer door handle, holding the door open, Mikey just stares.

"What the fuck," Mikey says monotonely, not surprised in the slightest, just wondering why Ray won't let him put the fucking ice cream in the fucking freezer, "let me re-freeze it, dumbass."

"But you said you wanted some," Ray says in an incredulous tone, acting _so_ shocked at the idea that Mikey's turning down this epic opportunity to have some of the stupid fucking ice cream he wanted so badly. Popping the lid open and off the tub, Ray dips a single finger into the melted ice cream and scoops some out, its consistency a thick, cold paste. Ray slips the ice cream into his mouth, licking his finger clean, "it's still good, Mikes." He scoops and licks some more.

"Yeah but it's practically water at this point," Mikey complains, "let's just put it back in the freezer."

Ray ignores his answer and steps into Mikey's personal space, scooping another fingerful of dripping ice cream and lifts it close towards his mouth. Mikey, ever unamused, just stares blankly at Ray's forehead, ignoring the finger an inch away from him.

"Ray." Mikey says flatly.

Ray just plants the glob of ice cream onto Mikey's mouth, making him roll his eyes and lick up the ice cream. He didn't wanna clean it up if he pointedly spit it out, so he endures Ray's shenanigans.

"See?" Ray says gleefully around his tonguefuls of ice cream, licking his fingers, "still good."

Ray leans in even closer with his stupid warm smile, and now Mikey's trying not to crack a smile himself, embarrassed as Ray tries to feed Mikey some more ice cream, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned as Ray waggles his finger in front of his face.

"Quit fuckin' around, Toro," Mikey huffs to hide a small laugh, "we need to put the groceries away," he makes his point by glancing behind Ray to where the groceries are still sitting on the counter. Ray shoots a look behind his shoulder, shrugs and turns back to Mikey.

"They're not going anywhere." he says as if the grocery bags were capable of growing legs and running away.

He then turns back around to face Mikey, immediately trying to feed him more ice cream. Mikey rolls his eyes again, crossing his arms and lets Ray shove his finger into his mouth, licking the ice cream from his rough fingertip, calloused from excessive guitar shredding. He just started getting serious about playing after all. Ray hums and smiles as Mikey swirls his tongue around it, effectively cleaning the ice cream off. Mikey pulls back to shoot him a Look.

Before Mikey can retort at Ray's grin, Ray returns his hand to the ice cream tub and scoops out a bigger dollop, placing it flat on his own tongue and leans in, kissing Mikey sloppily. 

Mikey gasps and hesitates, Ray's mouth still moving on his, but he decides not to think for a second and opens his mouth a little and then Ray's pushing in some of the sweet ice cream into his mouth with his tongue and _oh god, fuck,_ Mikey thinks, _this is so fucked._ But he can't bring himself to stop, so he doesn't. Andfuck, it tastes so _good_. He lets Ray's tongue slide against his, their lips sticky and wet from the ice cream and their combined spit. Its so hot. Mikey lets out a tiny moan from the back of his throat, his eyes screwing shut.

Ray hums in return, pushing Mikey closer towards the fridge door with his free hand, backing him onto it. Then Ray pulls back to get more fucking ice cream and Mikey _has_ to say something. He grips Ray's forearm before he can retrieve any more ice cream from the tub. He tries to speak, but he can't. Thankfully Ray does it for him.

"I have an idea," he smirks, noticing Mikey's full-body tremble at the sight of Ray darting out his tongue, licking the ice cream and spit off of his lips. Mikey's eyes dart down to see Ray fumbling with his jeans, and he immediately drops to his knees in front of him, grasps Ray's hips to turn him around so he's against the fridge door instead, and begins unbuckling his jeans that are tightening with each second, fabric straining over Ray's hardening dick. Mikey's mouth waters at the sight.

He's halfway through getting Ray's jeans down his stupidly perfect round ass before Ray takes control and just shoves both layers down himself. Ray grasps himself, half hard already and Mikey hastily grabs hold of him, desperate. He's about to start going down on him but Ray stops him with a hand on his head.

Before Mikey can even open his mouth to question Ray he hears the familiar snap of the ice cream tub opening again. He outwardly groans in annoyance but is silenced at the sight of Ray drizzling half-melted ice cream over his hard dick, right in front of his face.

"Now suck." Ray says, hissing at the cold ice cream dripping down his length.

"Oh my fucking god..." Mikey moans, scrabbling to get close to Ray's hips so he can slide his mouth over him, sucking the tip lightly and making Ray's thighs shake a little before he starts sucking down, down, lapping up sweet, sticky melted ice cream as he does his best to shove Ray's huge length down his throat, gagging lightly when he tries to deepthroat him. Mikey's eyes tear up a little as he nearly chokes on the size and he can see how Ray is fucking _gone_ , red and panting.

Ray hesitantly threads his clean hand through Mikey's hair, looking down at him, silently asking permission to pull, and Mikey looks up and nods frantically, as best as he can with a mouthful of cock.

Ray moans and tugs, " _Fuck_ , Mikey..." he whines heatedly, "Oh my _God_ , your _mouth_."

Mikey, spurred on from the verbal praise, tries his best to take Ray as far down as he can, gagging, drooling and getting melted ice cream fucking everywhere, running, dripping down his chin and its all so messy and hot and perfect. Before Mikey can double down and deepthroat Ray again, he's pulled off his dick with a wet 'pop', and Mikey whimpers at the way Ray tugs his hair, craning his neck and leading his head away so Ray could grasp at the fucking ice cream tub again.

Mikey groans and pretends to hate it but he can't deny that he feels like he could literally tear through denim with his nails by how hard he's gripping his thighs, trying his best not to just bust his fucking load right then and there because _God, fuck_ , the way Ray drops another thick dollop of ice cream on his shaft, Mikey's trembling.

He gets his hands on Ray's hips again and happily sucks Ray down again, tasting the mix of ice cream and pre-cum on his tongue, he moans at the thought of how fucking messy he must look. Hair a wreck from Ray's constant onslaught of tugging, face red from arousal and exertion, lips swollen and pink, slick and sticky with spit, pre-cum and ice cream. Mikey feels like he's gonna fucking die.

"Ray," Mikey whines, lolling his head to the side, slipping his mouth off Ray's dick with another soft 'pop', a thin string of spit still connected from his lips to the tip, "Ray, please..."

"Please what, Mikey?" Ray teases breathlessly, moving his hand on his cock to replace Mikey's touch. "Tell me."

"Fuck. _Ray_." Mikey pants, thudding his forehead against Ray's hip, screwing his eyes shut, "I just... fuck. I _need_ it. 'want it rough, give it to me."

Ray smiles at the sight, drinking in the image of Mikey panting on his knees in front of him, sweaty and begging for him. He hauls Mikey to his feet.

"Yeah? Want it rough Mikes?" Ray says, aiming to leave, but not before grabbing the tub of ice cream, "c'mon". Mikey groans again because _Jesus Christ is he serious_ , but deep down he honestly doesn't fucking care anymore, he's so far gone. Ray grabs his hand and tugs.

Mikey follows his lead into the bedroom, Ray shimmying out of his mostly pulled down jeans, he moves to take off his shirt but Mikey beats him to it, sliding his hands up Ray's thicker and hairier body, loving the way he shudders when Mikey reaches his pecs. He finally tugs the shirt off and over Ray's giant puffy hair, tossing it where the fuck ever, and as quickly as Ray's clothes disappear, so do Mikey's.

Ray's kissing Mikey again, blissfully ignoring the ice cream for now as he glides his hands up Mikey's chest, over his shoulders, down his back and grips his ass as he continues to tongue into his mouth dirtily, biting his lower lip and sucking on it. Mikey holds onto Ray's shoulders for dear life as he lets himself slot his hips onto Ray's, moaning at the feeling of glorious friction on his aching dick. Ray moans in response, clacking his teeth against Mikey's eager mouth, rubbing against his hips too.

Ray shoves against Mikey to back him onto the bed, giggling when Mikey falls backward when the backs of his legs hit the edge, glasses askew. Mikey puffs fallen hair out of his face and grabs at Ray, forcing him on top, digging his heels into the small of his back as he kisses him roughly. Ray quivers and runs his hands all over Mikey's body, grasping at his wrists to get his attention.

"Up," Ray whispers against his lips, "and turn around. Let me." He offers, carefully taking off Mikey's glasses, setting them on the bedsie table, and positioning him up near the headboard of the bed, forcing him to scoot up on his knees, making Mikey plant his hands wide apart on the mattress.

Now Ray's got him on his hands and knees. He puts a light hand in between Mikey's shoulder blades, encouraging him to sink lower, forcing Mikey onto his elbows. He arranges Mikey so his chest is pressed into the mattress, making sure his ass is sticking up into the air as much as possible. Mikey's face is buried deep in the pillows in embarrassment as he pointedly ignores the way Ray is staring at him with hunger, his pale ass now on display by the way he's arching his spine and drawing his knees closer inward towards his chest. Ray gently pries at Mikey's legs, initiating him to spread them open.

"Wider, Mikey, c'mon..." Ray almost whines. Desperate, he swallows deeply as he slides his warm palm against Mikey's inner thigh, encouraging him to spread himself even farther.

Mikey cries out softly, ashamed, and shoves his face deeper into the pillow, parting his legs more per Ray's request. He's rewarded with Ray reaching between his spread legs and giving a light squeeze to the base of his aching dick. Mikey moans and pants, shaking as Ray slowly removes his hand from in between his legs and slides them further down his milky white thighs, then back up to firmly grip at his ass.

"Fuck, Mikey, look at you..." Ray whispers, kneading Mikey's pert ass in his hands, reducing him down to sweaty whines. Mikey gasps as he feels Ray spread his asscheeks apart, "so pretty." he compliments.

"Ray." Mikey says in a strangled voice, "fuck, c'mon please. Fuck me already." Mikey's toes are fucking curling, he wants it so bad.

Ray ignores him and removes one of his hands to silently grab the ice cream tub, cracks it open again, scoops some onto his fingertip, and presses it against Mikey's hole. Mikey shouts at the feeling, and Ray smiles as he feels his hole flutter at the cold. Ray pulls back to get more ice cream, letting the melted cream dribble onto Mikey's ass, causing a litany of trembling moans as it slides down his crack and gathers near Ray's fingertip where it's still lightly pressed against his hole.

"Feel good?" Ray asks throatily, circling Mikey's tight opening, teasing him. Mikey just whines, squirming hopelessly to get any relief from Ray's onslaught of pleasure. He tries rutting into the sheets but Ray stops him by smacking his ass. Mikey lets out a noise he didn't think was possible to make, and exhales harshly as he feels Ray's hands soothe the smacked flesh. Ray takes the ice cream and tilts the tub slightly, letting the most melted ice cream pour out thinly over Mikey's reddened ass, drooling down his cheeks and making Mikey whine more, high and needy, embarrassed and extremely fucking hard.

Ray parts his cheeks again, growing heated at the sight of the ice cream slathered all over Mikey's ass, a few stray drops rolling down in between his thighs. With a rush of arousal, Ray leans down slowly, Mikey twitching at the feel of Ray's soft hair tickling his skin. Ray darts his tongue out, and Mikey practically howls as Ray delves in, circling Mikey's rim, eating him out, the cold ice cream and Ray's hot tongue brutal delicious torture. Mikey moans, long and low as he feels Ray's tongue dip in and out of his hole, "Ray", he croons, "fuck, Ray..."

Ray pulls back to moan out Mikey's name, "you taste so good," he slurs. Ray shoves his face into Mikey's ass again, eating him out with fervor, causing Mikey to tremble, pushing his ass back to gain more attention. Ray just shoves Mikey back up, holding him still by his hands firm on his hips. Ray comes up to breathe, licking his lips. He moans at the flavor, the sweet french vanilla and Mikey's musk a hot taste on his tongue.

Ray licks Mikey's hole clean of ice cream, lapping him up while Mikey just whimpers. Ray leans up, dragging his hands to slot onto Mikey's hipbones, digging his fingers into the perfect divot formed between his hip and his upper thigh by the way Mikey's bent, kneeling. Ray scoots forward and grabs the base of his dick, guiding it to slide in between Mikey's spread cheeks. Mikey lets out a choked-out moan, he feels like he's suffocating. He can _feel_ how fucking huge Ray is, and he's not even inside him.

"Yeah?" Ray breathes, tapping his dick against Mikey's ass, "You fuckin' want it?" Ray tries not to laugh. He feels ridiculous, like he's in some fucking cheesy porno but God if it doesn't get Mikey riled up.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, oh shit yeah Ray," he pants, pushing his hips back so he can feel Ray's dick press against his ass harder, "God, I want you in me, fuck me so hard, God you're so fuckin' big, fuck. _Please_." He's fucking shaking so bad, legs trembling and dick twitching at the thought of Ray being inside him.

Ray's not shocked, Mikey's a bit of a cockslut. He decides to tease him a little more, circling the head of his dick around Mikey's hole, making him cry out. He dips the tip in, just barely breaching, and he cries out louder. Ray grins. He leans down to give Mikey's hole one last lick, sucking lightly and making Mikey whine louder and louder, then pulls back to replace his tongue with a broad finger.

"Yes, unh-" Mikey hisses, and is cut off bt the feeling of Ray working his way into Mikey, slowly sliding his finger into his tight opening.

"Gotta relax Mikey," Ray reprimands him, still pushing into him, agonizingly slow.

Mikey steels himself and breathes, forcing himself to relax. As soon as he does he moans, loud and low as he feels Ray slide in easier. He curls his fingers harder into the sheets as he feels Ray start to push in with two fingers now, stretching Mikey wide open. He scissors his fingers and Mikey fucking _sobs._

"Ray come _on_ ," he begs.

"Fuckin'... okay okay," Ray blabbers. He gently removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets below, then shakily guides his hard cock back between Mikey's asscheeks, pushing against his hole. Mikey whines high and pitchy as he feels himself getting stretched by Ray's girth. He spasms and bites the pillow as Ray sinks in, and _Jesus Christ_ , Mikey can hardly fucking believe how big Ray feels inside him, like he's being split open. Mikey tries to stay still as he sweats, screwing his eyes shut at the feeling of Ray pushing in even further, and snaps them open when he feels Ray bottom out, his pelvis flush against Mikey's ass. Mikey moans, loud, he feels so fucking _full_.

"Oh... Mikey," Ray moans, "you're so tight." He grasps onto Mikey's hips for dear life, straining with effort not to move, not til Mikey pants and whines when he shifts, feeling Ray's hard dick just barely brush against his prostate. Then Ray loses it, he just barely tilts his hips forward, just a little. Mikey cries out then just breathes. Ray laspes into silence as well and they just stay like that for a moment, panting and sweating with desperation.

"Jesus Christ Ray," Mikey hisses, "fuck." He sounds like he's in pain.

"You okay Mikes?" Ray quickly checks.

"Yeah, yeah fuck. You're just fucking _huge_ Toro. Fffuck, oh my _god_." he trembles. It makes Ray chuckle a little, "Sorry?" he nervously throws out.

It makes Mikey shake and stutter a laugh out, "N-no, please. I fuckin' love it, holy shit." He groans, slightly shifting his hips, feeling Ray slip even deeper. It makes Mikey whine.

It feels like an eternity later when Mikey finally says "Move, please Ray," moaning. He tosses hair out of his eyes and peers back over his shoulder to lock eyes with Ray, licking his lips, "fuck me _hard_ , Toro."

"Yeah." Ray grins evilly, "Yeah, 'll fuck you hard." Ray practically growls, tipping his head back as he grips Mikey's hips tightly, and starts thrusting, deep and ruthless, pounding Mikey's ass. He bites his bottom lip as he feels Mikey moan loudly, shaking underneath him, drooling onto the pillow, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"You take it so good Mikey," Ray moans, pumping his hips faster, shallower against Mikey's tight ass. Mikey just moans, shoving his hips back, desperate for more.

"Harder," Mikey gasps out, "fuck, harder please." He's so fucking close he can feel it and he almost regrets saying anything because he reaches the edge almost too quickly, Ray pounding harder, faster, deeper, hitting every right spot at every right angle and making him see stars. It's so fucking good. The long hard strokes of Ray's hard thick cock battering against Mikey's prostate, Ray's tight grip on his hips, the way his curly hair is bouncing with each punishing thrust, Mikey's a fucking goner.

It's not long before Mikey chokes out a strangled "Close," and it reminds Ray of the forlorn object of interest that sparked the idea of this whole session. He grasps the container of ice cream, which is now almost entirely liquid, but it doesn't stop Ray's onslaught of torture as he drizzles more ice cream all over Mikey's ass, smiling at his shivering. He huffs out a laugh at that, then continues his rhythm, fucking hard into Mikey, over and over.

"Come on, come on," Ray murmurs hoarsely, sloppily sticky from pounding Mikey's ass with ice cream all over him, its dribbling all over his own thighs, and _fuck_ if it doesn't turn on Ray more because it looks like cum.

"Ray, Ray Ray Ray," Mikey chants like a mantra, he's so close. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna fuckin'-" Mikey shoves his face deep into the pillows and keens high and needy-

Then Ray stops.

"What the fuck?" Mikey gasps, "Why the hell did you fucking stop?" He quickly grasps himself to keep him on the edge, groaning as he squeezes himself hard.

"Flip around, Mikey. I wanna see your face when you cum," Ray pants, "Plus I have an idea."

Mikey's so fucking sick of his ideas because what the fuck, he was just about to cum. But he listens anyway. He flips around, front facing Ray with his back settling uncomfortably on the bed, and God dammit he can feel the ice cream sticking to the sheets under him but what the fuck ever. He keeps a firm grip on his dick, still hard and leaking. Ray quickly makes his way back in between Mikey's legs, shoving his dick back inside him with little resistance, but it still makes Mikey cry out, the size still so much to handle but God if he doesn't take it like a champ.

Ray keeps pounding, and right before Mikey thinks Ray was lying about his idea, he sees him take the fucking ice cream again and then just pours it all over Mikey's chest. It wrings fresh trembling moans from Mikey, the cold ice cream dotting over his nipples and splatter and spill down the sides of his chest. Ray's just staring, losing his fucking mind because he's thinking how hot it is that it looks like cum all over Mikey's chest, and he almost fucking combusts because he's imagining it. Mikey covered in the ice cream and cum after they both orgasm, and then making Mikey clean it off his thighs where he got covered in it from fucking Mikey's ice cream-covered ass, licking-

"Oh fuck, _Mikey_ ," Ray whines, pumping his hips quicker, tightening his hold on Mikey's hipbones, "Spread your legs wider," he commands. Mikey sighs in pleasure and obeys. Ray wets his lips, looking down and shaking at the better view he has now, the sight of himself sliding in and out of Mikey's tight ass over and over again spiking heat deep down in his gut. He looks back up to see Mikey, flushed from his ears down to his chest, a bright pink as he's holding onto the pillows above his head for dear life, moaning insistently as Ray continues to brutally thrust into him, hitting his prostate dead-on. Mikey falls apart as Ray shifts his hips inside him just so, he's hitting his prostate with every thrust, and he only gets a few more in before Mikey strains and

"I'm coming," Mikey babbles, "Fuck, Ray," he whines, shoving his ass down on his up thrusts, he can feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Ray eggs him on.

"Yeah, yeah Mikey, shit," Ray struggles, "God, 'gonna make me cum too, c'mon Mikes, fuck. Cum for me Mikey, come on." he pants, arms vibrating as he keeps his hold on Mikey's wound-up body, so close himself. He only thrusts in once, twice more, then Mikey's coming in hot spurts, moaning and whining, ribbons of cum coating his heaving chest, falling into the small drops of ice cream. Ray stares, drinking in the sight of Mikey coming all over himself, not even touching his dick. Fuck it's so hot.

"Ray," he cries, eyes screwed shut, cock twitching as the last spurts of cum fall onto his abdomen. He's silenced with a sharp thrust, Ray still fucking him, and hes gasping from the pleasure, so sensitive and raw. He involuntarily squirms away but Ray latches his grip on him tighter, thrusting harder, pounding into him and it makes Mikey squeal. He blearily looks up at Ray's face, an almost angry expression on his face as he focuses on fucking Mikey, shoving himself into him, rolling his hips.

He finally snaps his eyes onto Mikey's and sees how fucked-out he looks, eyes blissed and glassy and fuck, fuck, Ray's coming. His jaw goes slack as his hips snap only once more before they bury themselves into Mikey as deep as possible, Ray gasping as he feels the spurts of hot cum jetting out of him fill Mikey's ass. Ray moans, loud and abashed as he looks down to see his cum spilling out of Mikey's hole, his cock still inside, encouraging the cum to dribble out as he slowly and shallowly thrusts in and out in paced pumps, dragging out his orgasm. He almost chuckles at the sight of some of it managing to get on his thighs like he imagined earlier. He finally lets his eyes screw shut and leans on his right, resting his head against Mikey's knee, finished. He grasps himself at the base, then slowly, gently, pulls out. He hisses as the tip pops out, oversensitive and covered in jizz, the rest of it slowly pouring out of Mikey's well-fucked, raw and pink asshole. _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Ray thinks.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Mikey says distantly, and it makes Ray fucking giggle, post-orgasmic bliss settling in, his sweat cooling and his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Yeah, I think that was the best fuck of my life," Ray smiles. He grunts as he forces himself to sit up, looking at Mikey laying there like a mess, his hair tousled, glasses gone, sweaty and covered in spit, cum and French vanilla ice cream.

"I'm so fucking sticky dude," Mikey chuckles, staring up at the ceiling. "But that was fucking awesome, so I can't complain." 

They lay there for a few more minutes, just breathing as they come down from their highs. Ray closes his eyes, and actually almost falls asleep before Mikey kicks him gently.

"Hey Toro," he murmurs, "Ray, c'mon." Ray grumbles but looks over at Mikey, cum and ice cream dried on his chest in what Ray can assume is extremely uncomfortable. He rubs his eyes and looks up to see Mikey in his glasses now, smirking down at Ray. "Let's go shower," he offers, "I can suck you off again if you want." he adds with a sly smile. Ray's dick jumps with interest at the thought, but no fucking way. He's still way too oversensitive.

"Hmm," Ray hums, "that's a fucking fantastic proposition, however, I'm gonna have to sadly turn that offer down. I was hoping we'd just clean up, I think my dick would die if we did anything... else." He explains as he cards his fingers through Mikey's mussed up hair, fancy product long forgotten. He then leans in and kisses him, softly, sweetly. Mikey chuckles into the kiss, gently parting his lips, letting Ray's mouth slot into his. They part after a minute, then Mikey groans in distaste as he feels his chest again.

"Okay seriously I'm getting in the shower, join if you want." Mikey throws over his shoulder as he walks into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open. Ray flops back onto the bed and grins at the ceiling as he hears the shower faucet turn on.

After hearing Mikey hum for a few minutes he jumps up and joins him, stepping into the shower and lightly singing along to Eighteen by Anthrax with Mikey as he scrubs his scalp with his weird expensive fancy hair product shampoo he bought at that dumb hair place earlier.

At this very moment, life couldn't be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments n kudos pls<33 thank u for reading!!


End file.
